Luna
by Mandy Nigthray
Summary: Amor, ese sentimiento tan bien oculto dentro en pecho de Leonardo, el sentimiento que guarda con cuidado y devoción por que es lo que profesa a Ezio, ese hombre que le da el impulso necesario para seguir, aquel que lo cautiva pero de quien esconde su cariño y solo por una reflexión escrita es que puede liberar un poco de ese amor que tiene sellado con gran cuidado. Yaoi, BL, Slash.


Antes de comenzar la lectura, este es un fanfic con contenido BL, yaoi, homosexual, hombrexhombre, slash, asi que si no te agrada este contenido te pido de favor seguir tu camino por otro lado por que bajo advertencia no hay engaño.

*Una eternidad despues* ¡Hola de nuevo!, se que no soy muy activa en esto de las historias pero es que me cuesta trabajo plasmar las ideas U.U pero este pequeño fic lo he publicado en Watpad y sería injusto no pasarlo a postear por aqui.

En esta ocasión me he centrado en el amor de mis amores, en el hermoso Leonardo Da Vinci y es que siempre lo imagino con su amor imposible e ideal TTuTT disculpenme pero ¡no puedo evitarlo!, espero que les guste.

Ahora si, los dejo para que lean un rato, no me culpen, recuerden llevar pañuelos antes de leer (?)

La tarde había arribado a la ciudad de Venecia antes de que el pintor pudiera notarlo con la debida atención. Estuvo todo el día ocupado tratando de avanzar en los trabajos que le habían sido asignados, pintando con cuidado cada trazo dentro del lienzo, buscando captar de la mejor manera la belleza que sus pinceles le permitían retratar.

Igualmente había salido unos momentos al medio día en busca de un poco de distracción, amaba de todo corazón sus obras y quería cada día lograr una mayor perfección sin embargo, también debía dejar descansar a cada una de ellas antes de poder continuarlas trabajando, dar un respiro que permitiera a la inspiración reposar para que más tarde estuviera renovada.

No obstante en aquel momento sus pinceles húmedos parecían resistirse a dar un detalle más, se negaban a continuar la compleja labor que tenía entre manos y Leonardo parecía bastante cansado de intentar seguir en aquella tarea por lo que dejó su trabajo para dirigirse a su habitación, dispuesto a descansar lo suficiente de modo que al siguiente día fuera capaz de realizar los tantos trabajos que adoptaba dentro de su eterna curiosidad.

Se sentó en el borde de su cama, dentro de aquella habitación que estaba parcialmente obscura, mermando a las tinieblas solo los coquetos rayos de luna que se colaban por medio de la ventana a penas con un par de cortinas bien recogidas. Aquella luz blanca parecía tan atrayente que Leonardo se vio en la obligación de admirar a la dueña de la misma: la luna, que orgullosa se erguía iluminando el cielo, adornada con las tintineantes estrellas que parecían pequeños guardias mientras la obscuridad envolvía a aquel astro como si de un cruel amante se tratara, uno que buscaba acaparar a tan brillante cuerpo celeste y solo se veía posibilitado para enaltecer la belleza divina que parecía poseer la luna.

Suspiró algo cansado... Amantes, que situación tan complicada... Amantes... Aquellos que compartían una unión no sólo con los efímeros cuerpos o con las palabras fácilmente manejables por los que, cual sofistas, podían engañar con un elaborado discurso declarando poseer toda la verdad y respuestas para cualquier pregunta. Más bien eran los amantes aquellas personas que podían conectar sus almas, aquellas que reconocían al cuerpo como un recipiente que fácilmente podía quebrarse pero que el sentimiento de ser compartido en ambos corazones se volvía una unión indisoluble.

Y es que el rubio sabía que con su romántica idea de amor él jamás lograría conocer tal sentimiento, podría consolarse con unirse carnalmente con alguien más, tal vez compartir un par de palabras engañosas y ocultar su más ferviente fuente de deseo pero el amor... Era algo tan lejano que a veces se preguntaba si realmente existía.

Soltó otro suspiró, como si ese gesto pudiera llevarse todas sus penas, si, cada pesar que le hacía sentirse en un instante como un mísero ser, condenado al olvido aun cuando luchaba día a día por encontrar los más fascinantes conocimientos que el mundo ofrecía pero... ¿Cómo resistirse a esa necesidad de trascendencia? Era su naturaleza humana y ponía más esfuerzo debido a que sabía que de revelarse la naturaleza de sus gustos amorosos se vería condenado por las leyes de los hombres... Porque eran esos los que le tenían atraído, los que aun siendo el cuerpo solo un recipiente efímero obtenía mayor placer carnal de otro hombre que el ofrecido alguna vez por una mujer.

La luna de nuevo parecía llamarle para dejar de lado el cumulo de preocupaciones y solo dejarse consolar por la noche que jamás se negaba a escuchar los lamentos del pintor, aquellas amargas palabras que soltaba de vez en cuando renegando su naturaleza, su miseria al haberse atrevido a enamorarse de un hombre que sabía era imposible ser correspondido.

El rubio no era una persona de grandes palabras, al menos la poesía y diversas composiciones literarias prefería mantenerlas a raya, solo escribía para documentar sus experimentos, sus ideas, sus descubrimientos y cada cosa dentro de su labor que fuera un aporte para la ciencia, ese elemento tan importante para impulsar la evolución humana. Pero en aquel momento quería escribir su sentir, aquella inspiración que lo había inundado y que de algún modo no podía expresar mediante sus lienzos.

Tomó pluma, tinta y papel, acercándose a una pequeña mesa cercana a su cama, estaba llena de documentos de distinta índole ya que siempre trabajaba en cualquier cosa que captará lo suficiente su atención como para perderse durante horas en su investigación, interfiriendo con su sueño en varias ocasiones. Hizo un pequeño espacio en medio de aquel desorden y se dispuso a encender una pequeña vela que amenazaba con tener un fin cercano... Pocas veces tenía la cera descanso y se reflejaba en la vida del rubio.

Una vez preparado su improvisado espacio comenzó a mojar la punta de la pluma en la tinta para dejar que esta comenzara su danza en el papel que parecía recibirla con gran entusiasmo, ansioso de que las palabras escritas sobre la clara superficie lograran dar a entender el cumulo de sentimientos que guardaba a cada instante con gran recelo.

El rostro de cierto castaño se hizo presente en su mente, aquel que después de conocerlo le había robado un par de suspiros, al que ayudaba en cada ocasión que se presentaba por que, ciertamente, tanta galantería lo había conquistado, aquella belleza que poseía por naturaleza, la actitud tan confianza y el gran carisma que estaba seguro era lo mismo que le volvía imán para las damas generaba en el pintor un deseo que no terminaba de explicarse, que aceptaba por saber que era verdad pero que ocultaba a cualquier persona por demás curiosa para poder mantenerse cerca del objeto de su adoración.

La pluma continuaba su movimiento sobre aquella hoja, formulando palabras tal vez demasiado sencillas y que estaba seguro al final le avergonzarían por no ser las correctas pero ¿Acaso importaba? Después de todo jamás conocería la luz el cumulo de letras que cubrían la primer parte de la hoja.

Su mirada celeste poco a poco se llenaba de una especie de melancolía y de recuerdos tan simples pero valiosos para el inventor. Sabía que su "amigo" —sí, amigo porque tenía muy en claro que jamás podría superar ese nivel y la sola palabra le infligía mayor dolor a su alma— tenía un trabajo de naturaleza peligrosa, uno que ocultaba entre las sombras y que sin duda alguna realizaba por una genuina causa de noble naturaleza... El rubio era despistado más no un idiota y a pesar de que el castaño jamás le había revelado una sola vez verbalmente sobre el peligro que vivía día a día, Leonardo solo se mantenía paciente, esperando a la próxima ocasión que pudiera brindar su ayuda con algún códice o generar un arma para el contrario, incluso en remotas ocasiones fungir como galeno para curar las heridas que sabía con toda certeza eran hechas por un combate con personas que no dudarían en arrancar la vida de aquel hombre que quería con tanto fervor.

Y es que no podía evitar aquella preocupación o la espera perpetua ya que de un modo u otro Ezio lograba darle impulso, generar en el la emoción que siempre emitía con un "¡Que emocionante!" aunque aquel códice entregado no lo fuera tanto o sólo lograra sumarse a su ya amplia pila de trabajo, la verdadera emoción residía en que el Auditore, una brillante luz en su vida lo visitaba, le dejaba tenerlo cerca y por unos pequeños instantes regalarle esa sonrisa que alimentaba su alma y el cariño nunca declarado.

De algún modo el castaño parecía un hombre tan perfecto en medio de los errores que el rubio conocía bastante bien pero que solo lograban hacerle ver que por más que el Auditore tuviera fallos esos solo servían para demostrar cuan fuerte podía mostrarse en cada adversidad, aún en la acontecida donde había perdido casi a toda su familia y Da Vinci se mantuvo a su lado en alguna ocasión para brindarle una compañía que le escuchara con afán de consolarle al mismo tiempo que le daba un par de palabras alentadoras o unas palmadas para animarlo, inclusive en las veces más atrevidas brindándole un abrazo que aunque para Leonardo fuera bastante intimo para Ezio solo significara un gesto de su gran amistad.

Y es que el galán de Italia podía mostrarse tan fuerte un día, un ser invencible y al próximo dejar entrever la fragilidad que poseía, aquella que el inventor abrazaba con delicadeza y buscaba ayudar a que pudiera ser remediada o aceptada no para volverle más débil, si no para lograr que el contrario entendiera que frente a la adversidad lograba avanzar con paso firme ya que había diversas personas ayudándole en cada aspecto.

Y no había faltado la ocasión en que el único amor profundo del Auditore llegó a los oídos del pintor, este escuchó con amargura el pesar ajeno y con el mayor control que logró formular daba aliento a su adorado para que pudiera reconciliar esa relación que estaba condenada al fracaso, que pudiera mantenerse firme y fuerte para que Christina algún día pudiera encontrarse entre los brazos de Ezio, siendo protegida y adorada del mismo modo que Leonardo adoraba al florentino.

Si, lo sabía con toda claridad, sin importar cuán grande fuera su deseo, o que tanto empeño pusiera en tratar de ser un refugio para Ezio jamás lograría robarle un beso, dejar una caricia en el rostro ajeno, deleitarse con aquel cuerpo que parecía poder ofrecer placer a todas las damas pero al rubio le era negado tratar con la delicadeza de un amante al objeto de su adoración pero ¿Necesitaba más que solo verlo? Podía asegurar que si aunque lo cierto era que a pesar de las precarias condiciones en las que ese amor silencioso se formulaba con una sonrisa de aquellos curiosos labios marcados por la coqueta cicatriz, con una palabra de aliento, con un abrazo caluroso o con la solicitud de ayuda por parte de Ezio parecían ser suficientes para dejar ese sentimiento vivo solo obteniendo su energía de lo más indispensable.

—Eres mi luna y yo la noche que solo estará para que tus guardianes aparezcan— aquellas palabras se liberaron del pecho de Leonardo, una lagrima silenciosa acompañaba a aquel momento mientras veía con añoranza el cuerpo celeste, recordando una caricia intima nunca existente, las promesas de amor que sería imposible que fueran alguna vez dichas o los besos fantasmas que solo podían ser concebidos en la mente de aquel curioso hombre.

No necesitaba más, lo tenía bien en claro, no debía necesitar más porque con solo admirarle, con solo poder escuchar una vez más aquella voz que le gustaba catalogar de melodiosa y esa intrépida mirada que parecía querer devorar al mundo en busca de un cambio serían energía suficiente para mantener esa estéril admiración, ese sentimiento que no podría ser elevado a amor por que jamás seria concebido por el otro y que aún así luchaba con vehemencia dentro del pecho del rubio.

Una amarga risa salió de los labios del pintor mientras daba una última lectura a lo recién escrito, se avergonzaba de formular tales palabras por su naturaleza imposible y por su atrevimiento al intentar catalogar aquello como alguna composición literaria, sin embargo se sentía de cierto modo satisfecho, sopló a la vela casi inexistente mientras guiaba su cansado cuerpo hasta la cama y entrecerraba los ojos admirando la luz de la luna, aquella que parecía arroparlo dentro de su soledad y para dejarle caer en un sueño reparador que le permitiera una vez más esconder ese sentimiento que se negaba a extinguirse en el hombre de mirada celeste.

Mientras tanto en la mesa, perdido entre aquellos documentos de diversa índole quedaron esas palabras dispuestas a ser guardadas por toda la vida pero que dejaban leer lo siguiente:

 _Eres como la luna del poeta, esa a la que siempre describe, la que provoca en el ser aquel deseo perpetuo encadenado por la belleza inconmensurable, todos esos detalles que invitan a la contemplación._

 _Eres, sin duda alguna, la luna que durante la más densa obscuridad ilumina tintineante el camino con su blanco resplandor, la que le ayuda a marcar cuidadosamente el sendero cual guardián silencioso, esa musa eterna de aquel quien usa las palabras a su favor, algunas veces para mentir, otras para ocultar las crueles verdades o que en ocasiones se atreve a apoyarse en ellas para tratar de atrapar a su adoración._

 _Eres esa presencia tan divina, tan perfecta, la compañera que nunca falla, esa que incluso en las ocasiones donde te mantienes oculta bajo el velo nocturno y la vista mortal no puede reconocerte, como el creyente que el humano es vuelca su vista hacia la obscuridad del cielo y sabe el poeta que tu presencia continua en el mismo lugar._

 _Eres la hermosura, ese ser que regala tantas facetas, la que a cada noche obsequia una imagen diferente, cada una con un encanto que pudiera transportar a otro mundo, una fantasía, un sueño concebido nunca realizado y que sin embargo se mantiene latente, en plena gestación a pesar del conocimiento de que jamás ese botón conocerá el florecimiento._

 _En definitiva, eres como la luna del poeta, porque aunque este se sabe humano, un simple mortal, un ser con limitaciones, sueña eternamente con tenerte, con poder abrazarte, ¡vive con la inocente ilusión de que algún día pueda ser el remitente de tu sonrisa!... No pierde la esperanza de algún día ser la razón de tu brillo, de poder siquiera permanecer unos segundos a tu lado._

 _Si... el poeta mantiene esa ilusión infantil, esa añoranza de cumplir su deseo y aun así sabe sus imperfecciones, las mil razones por las cuales jamás logrará alcanzarte, conoce perfectamente la realidad, esa cruel compañera que le deja con los pies en la tierra, la misma que le repite la enorme diferencia entre el mortal y el ser divino que eres._

 _Pero el poeta con sus sueños y determinación se mantiene inexorable ya que hay una sola verdad que jamás se atreverá a negar y es que el amor que te dedica, sabe, no necesita de respuesta porque desde el principio le ha quedado claro que esa conexión que le da sustento siempre será del mismo modo, la admiración incansable, la que no requiere de otra cosa más que tu mágica presencia y palabras para brotar._

Espero que les haya gustado la lectura, se que posiblemente tendra varios errores ortograficos y de distinta índole pero si leíste hasta aquí tienes mi agradecimiento TuT

Y sin mas que decir, queridos lectores, si les ha agradado díganmelo con un comentario (?) que yo los leo con mucho cariño y amor. ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
